


Some Vacation

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry needs a break, he's excited to start his vacation in the sun.  However not even 24 hours after arriving, he finds a complication.  How will this affect his vacation?





	Some Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-beta'd.

Harry stretches out on the lounge chair and sighs. Maybe Hermione and been right all along. So far this vacation had been a great idea. In the past 4 years, Harry has had little time off. First starting Auror training, then dropping it, then starting in the Healing program, fully completing it and working at St. Mungo’s full time. Lately he’d felt worn out, it was harder to get out of bed, and even harder to spend time with friends and not just fall back into that same bed at the end of the day. Hermione had researched (of course) wizarding vacation spots and Harry had decided on three weeks in Spain. A secluded villa, on the inland sea, it had 3 bedrooms, a pool, a mostly secluded beach and a house elf named Hildi. Harry had thought Hermione would cause a fuss about the house elf, but apparently the elf’s family had served this villa for a few centuries and no one could budge her. The rental agency paid her and she even got (and took) a week off, twice a year, which made Hermione extremely happy. The early summer sun beat down on Harry’s mostly nude form, darkening his skin and relaxing him completely. He supposed he’d have to go in soon, he didn’t relish a sunburn on the first day of his vacation. He returned to the house and changed, deciding to go to the nearby town for some dinner. It was Hildi’s only night off, though she’d be back in around 9, he’d been told.

He reread the instructions left for him. There was a safe apparition point in town. Memorizing the coordinates, he left the house and disapparated from the porch. He spent some time wandering the town, he bought a book at a used book store, a new cream linen shirt and then took his purchases to a promising looking restaurant that had a patio. It was so warm out, he enjoyed some alcoholic drinks on the patio while he had his dinner. He was nearly ready when he noticed a lone diner sitting across from him, the other man met his eyes, smiled and raised his glass in a salute. Harry softly smiled back, maybe vacation would be exactly what he needed.

Leaving the restaurant some time later, with a smile on his face and a number in his pocket, he wandered toward the dark alley where he’d arrived earlier. It was dusk, going on dark, and was just passing an alley when he heard a groan, he paused, looking around, another groan, Harry carefully made his way into the alley, behind a garbage bin he found a slumped form.  
“Excuse me? Do you need help?” He crouched down in front of the figure, a man, a very dirty and battered man.  
The man groaned again and lurched forward towards Harry. He caught the injured man’s shoulders and gently pushed him back so that he was laying in the filthy alley. Harry pushed back dirty, matted hair, the man’s eyes fluttered open. Grey eyes met Harry’s green.  
“Malfoy?…” The breath whispered out of Harry’s throat.  
Malfoy’s mouth twisted into a pained grimace.  
“Get out of here, they’ll be back.” He croaked.  
“Who? Malfoy? Draco! Do you need help?” But there was no response, the other man’s head had lolled back in unconsciousness.   
Harry looked around, he cast a notice-me-not spell at the entrance to the alley, then cast a small ball of light into his hand, if anyone was looking out a window, it should look like a flashlight. He used the light to look at Malfoy’s face, his eye was nearly swollen shut, he had a split lip that needed some healing, there was a large swelling on the back of his head, he ran a hand down his arms, ribs and legs, counting injuries, not feeling any wands or wallets or anything other than the dirty clothes he was wearing. Harry sat back, options: 1. Leave him here, he grimaced, he wasn’t sure he could do that. 2. Find the local wizarding hospital and leave him there. However, Harry had no idea where that was. 3.  
His musings were interrupted by some sounds and shadowy figures at the end of the alley. Harry held still.   
“I’m sure we left him here, but something just doesn’t seem right. I’m not 100% sure.” A gravelly voice said.  
Harry supposed that left option #3 for him, apparate Malfoy the hell out of here. He gathered his magic, hoping it was dark enough that he wouldn’t be noticed and disapparated. Malfoy grunted as they landed before the front doors, but didn’t wake. Harry opened the door.  
“Hildi?” The small elf appeared beside him with a soft pop. “Would you be able to set up the second bedroom for my guest, please?” She gave a grimace at his ‘guests’ appearance, but disappeared.  
Harry briefly hesitated, how to get Malfoy in? In the end he cast a petrificus and then levitated him, as the other man floated silently beside him he physically cleared the large butcher block type table to lay his new patient on. He canceled his spells gently, then cast a few more, one to monitor his heart rate, respiratory rate and temperature, and the other showed him the severity of Malfoy’s injuries. He was currently in the ‘orange’ assessment, which related to moderately injured. The other levels were green for no problems, yellow for mild injuries and red for severe injuries. If the assessment spell started blinking a bright flashing red, there was an immediate threat.   
Hildi came back and Harry requested a basin of water, soft cloths and his healing kit. She returned swiftly, and assisted Harry with removing the patients clothes and cleaning him. Once his body was clean Harry carefully assessed and wrote down each injury, Hildi washed Draco’s hair. As the dirt washed away, finally he looked more like how Harry had remembered, his chin length, light blond hair framing his face.  
Harry sent Hildi to bed and set up an IV since he was still unconscious, starting some fluids and potions. Harry ran down the list in his head again. Swollen eye, actual eye and eye socket was fine. Split lip, Harry had already used a simple healing spell to stitch the skin back together, but it was quite swollen still, so he used some medical tape to support the area. Broken ribs on the right side, it looked as if he had been kicked numerous times in the same spot. Fortunately there was no rib ends puncturing the lungs, but his right kidney was very bruised and swollen. Both arms were okay. There was a simple break of the ring fingers, both left and right, which seemed suspicious to Harry, like they’d been broken on purpose. His scrotum was a large bruise, Harry put some ice, and some pain/bruise cream on Malfoy’s bits. His legs were largely untouched, a few bruises and scratches here and there. The soles of his feet though were covered in multiple burns. Some looked new, and some looked in the process of healing. What had been done and why? He carefully rolled the injured man over, propping him on his side he examined his back. The swelling on the back of his head needed some attention. Harry was concerned he’d have to cut a skin flap, replace the bone and apply a bone knitting formula. There was a large swelling at the base of Malfoy’s spine that concerned Harry. And other than keeping him comfortable he would just have to wait until the swelling went down to see if there was any damage to the spinal cord. In the end Harry had to shave ½ of Malfoy’s lovely, silky hair, he attempted to make it neat, going from the center of his forehead to the nape of his neck, he had multiple contusions on the left side, with the swelling just behind his left ear. He cut a small flap of skin and with his wand, carefully replaced bits of bone and applied the bone knitting formula, he used a charm to reknit the skin back together, then wrapped Malfoy’s head in a bandage. His IV drip had just finished the first dose of pain medication, so Harry started the Skelegro. He would have to get some new supplies in the next few days. He carefully levitated the mostly healed man to the guest room. Harry spent the next 18 hours awake, constantly switching potions and checking for infection. Hildi ensured him she would watch ‘master’s patient’ as he passed out for a good sleep.

He wakes 6 hours later when he hears a shout, he’s out of bed in an instant and running down the hall. Harry bursts into the guest room and sees Malfoy propped up in bed yelling his head off.  
“HEYYYYYYY. GET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP! HEYYYYYY!”  
“MALFOY!?” Harry has to shout to be heard.  
Malfoy takes a deep breath. “Oh. It is you. Interesting. I was certain you were a hallucination. Potter the Angel, come to save me like you save everyone. Well I can’t be saved, let me out of here.” He attempts to swing his legs around and grimaces. “Potter. What have you done to my legs?”  
Harry steps closer. “Malfoy, fuck, calm down. You need to stay still. You’re in pretty rough shape. I’m concerned about your spine, it’s probably just swelling, but there could be some permanent damage. Your lower legs don’t move?” Harry reaches out to gently push Malfoy back into bed.  
The blond flinches back as he falls back into bed.  
“I can’t be here. They’ll find me, and though I actually feel the best I have in months, I’d rather they find me and kill me, than start from the beginning again.” Malfoy cards a hand through his hair, patting the bandage and the shaved spot. “Fuck, Potter, did you fucking mess with my hair?”  
Harry can’t help it, he bursts into laughter, he has to sit down on the extra chair in the room or risk falling over. Malfoy is looking at him, completely perplexed.  
“What? For fucks sake Potter!”  
Harry wipes his eyes. “It’s just, you were so dirty, I couldn’t even tell what colour your hair was when I found you. Plus, you’ve been beaten… tortured? into a pulp and you can still be worried about your hair. Your skull was cracked at the back, with 2 small pieces out of alignment, I could have left it, but you’d likely always have a bump and a sore spot there, so I opened it up and put everything back. It should heal fine now.”  
“I don’t know why you bothered, I’m not planning on being here long. Did you know you can’t Avada yourself?” He said this calmly, as if he were talking about the weather.  
“God, Malfoy, what have you gotten caught up in? I’m not letting you go, I’ve just fixed you up!”  
“I think it would be a wise idea if I didn’t tell you. Then you can deny knowing and they might let you go. Seriously, you shouldn’t be near me.”  
“Hell. Don’t worry about it right now. You just need to regain your strength and let that swelling go down. I’ll call in some favours and up the security here.”  
Malfoy snorts.  
“What now?”  
“Oh must be nice to be fucking Harry Potter and be able to have favours and security at a moments notice.” His voice is dripping with sarcasm.  
“Right, I’ll ignore that, would you like pee now, or later?” Harry smiles sweetly as he holds the pee container up and wiggles it, it helps to pretend that Malfoy is a cantankerous 110 year old patient.

Harry contacts Ron and Hermione. Ron still works in the Auror’s so he can add some security wards to the Villa. Hermione works in the Department of Mysteries, so she easily gets more supplies for him. They are both shocked, and sceptical when he tells them who his house guest is.

The second day is much like the first. Surly patient, patient Healer. There’s little talk. Harry tries to tell Malfoy about the treatments he’s doing. Malfoy stays silent or makes snide comments until in the late afternoon he snaps at Harry to just ‘shut up already’. So Harry spends the rest of the night in near silence, gratefully giving up the night watch to Hildi.

On the morning of day 3 Harry is silently stretching Malfoy’s legs, the gentle movements aiding to keep Malfoy’s legs from cramping and keep blood flowing. He sets down one leg and reaches for the next when a toe twitches.  
“Malfoy! Did you feel that? Your toe moved!” He is met with stony silence. “Can you do it again?” Still no response but the blond’s face scrunches up in concentration and his toe moves again. “Fantastic! That’s a great sign. I think that with a few more days of rest you’ll regain full feeling and likely most movement.”  
“Brilliant.” Malfoy says in a monotone.  
Harry rolls his eyes and continues the movements with the other leg.

“Morning Malfoy.” Harry comes in on the morning of Malfoy’s 4th day at the villa. He’s looking much more alert.  
Malfoy grunts in response.  
“Alright then, any new pains?” Harry asks.  
“No.”  
“Excellent. I’ll be stopping your pain potions today, so be sure to tell me if anything starts acting up.” Harry pauses and gets a grunt from Malfoy.  
Harry bustles around the room, vanishing the waste from overnight, fortunately Draco can grab the receptacle himself. He opens the curtains and windows, letting the warm breeze through, Malfoy doesn’t move, except to wince at the brightness. Harry is worried about him, Malfoy has minimal reactions, he doesn’t seem to care about anything. You’d think that being safe, clean, and getting healthy you’d be appreciative or more comfortable. But he just sits there, not reading, no conversing, he doesn’t even seem to look out the windows. Harry decides he needs to rile the blond up.

“Alright Draco,” Harry pauses and looks at him, a slight wince at the use of his given name, good, “Hildi is getting a bath prepared for you, you must be eager to get clean after laying here for 4 days.”  
“Nonsense. Cast a scourgify. I’ll be fine.”  
“Oh no, that won’t work,” Harry chatters brightly, “you need to get your body moving and spells really shouldn’t be mixed with the different parts of your body healing.” Harry briefly leaves the room and comes in rolling a chair. “I’ve transfigured this chair for you. I’ll just help you in.”  
Harry gets Draco situated, a long sleeved shirt (3 days old) of his own on Draco’s back and a blanket draped over his lap.  
He rolls Draco into the bathroom. Draco maintains a sour look on his face the entire time. Harry talks about water temperature, healing potions mixed in and how nice the heated towel racks are. Draco ignores Harry.   
“Alright, Draco, can you take off that shirt and we’ll get you in the water?” Draco reluctantly peels the shirt off.  
Harry reaches down to tug the blanket off Draco’s lap, but it doesn’t move. He glances down to see if it’s caught on the chair when he sees Draco has it grasped tightly in his hands.  
“Really? I’ve seen all your bits already. No need for modesty.” Draco’s face flames red. Harry slowly pulls the blanket back, Draco is sporting a rather impressive erection. Harry pauses for a second, should he leave him to let it settle down? He gives himself a mental shake and puts his professional mask back on. He’s seen many cocks, erect or otherwise, though this one is quite nice.  
“Oh fantastic! You can get an erection! That’s another excellent sign.” He reaches down and scoops Draco up, turns and places him in the bath. Draco refuses to look at Harry.   
Amused, Harry asks, “shall I just leave you relax for a bit?” Not expecting an answer, he leaves the bathroom, leaving the door ajar, so Draco can call out if needed.  
In 10 minutes, Harry is back, a quick knock at the door (which isn’t answered) and he enters to see Draco in much the same position as before.  
“Do you want me to help you wash your hair?” He asks.   
A surly ‘yes’ is received. So Harry picks up a basin and fills it with water, as he rinses, lathers and rinses again he thinks that in any other circumstance this would be romantic. Draco certainly has the looks, just Harry’s type. Tall, lean, but still toned and blond hair. He finishes, towels Draco’s hair dry, he quite likes this style on him, shaved on one side, long on the other.  
“Do you love this?” Draco asks acidly.  
“Sorry? Love what?” Harry replies, confused.  
“Having all this power over me. I can’t move, so I can’t leave, I have no means of communication, I’m just stuck here.” He says this all in a rush, like he’s been stewing over it for a while.  
Harry sits in the wheelchair beside the bath. “No actually. This really sucks, I was prepared to have an amazing relaxing vacation. Not having to care for anyone. But it happened. And I’m a Healer, I can’t just leave someone in pain. I feel no joy in having you cowed in a recovery bed.” Harry states this calmly. “I may have been remiss in asking you if you needed anything, entertainment, parchment, the use of an owl. Could I get a message to someone for you?”  
Draco sighs, he brings his hands up to rub his face. The only sound is the dripping of the water off his elbows. “No, no, there’s no one. I’m alone. I’m just stuck and frustrated and pissed off I’m going to be beholden to you, of anyone, why did it have to be YOU that found me?”  
Harry just shrugs. “I’ve kinda asked myself the same.”  
Draco whips his head to stare into Harry’s green eyes.  
“Why me? I had a great 12 hours of sun and sand before I found you.” He lets the side of his mouth lift in a smirk. “Woe is me, I know. Are you ready to get out?”  
An affirmative nod and Harry uses magic to lift the other man out of the bath, guiding him to his chair to sit on a towel, which Harry wraps around his legs, then drapes another towel around his shoulders.

In the next two days Draco thaws considerably. Harry moves Draco from room to room, taking advantage of the morning sun in the sitting room, and the ocean view in the evening from the patio. Purposeful leg movements increase almost hourly and by the seventh day both Draco and Harry feel that he should try walking. Harry sets up the sitting room, with two couches back to back, a walking space in between, so Draco can support himself as he walks along. He maneuvers his patients’ wheelchair to sit between the two supports and then walks around to help lift Draco into a standing position. As he slowly walks back and forth, Harry’s heart tingles with fondness and pride. He’s become surprisingly attached to this man in a week. Draco’s face is furrowed in concentration, after 3 passes he pauses before he turns, looks at Harry and smiles. Harry’s heart leaps this time, that smile is everything, he could fall for that smile. He grins back.  
“Tired yet?”  
“Let me do a couple more passes, and then I’ll rest.”

That evening they have a celebratory meal on the patio. It’s warm and the view is lovely (both the landscape and the man sitting beside him), there is wine and lingering glances and Harry is certain that Draco is into him as well, if only he wasn’t his patient.  
“I actually kind of like your hair like that.” Harry is saying.  
“Please! Don’t ever think you can be a barber, this is practically a hack job, I’d be more pissed off if my head hadn’t been caved in.” He responds.  
They each pause to look at the ocean, the waves calming their thoughts.  
“Why did they beat you so badly?” Harry bites the edge of his lip, he’s been reigning in his curiosity for 7 days, the questions are practically crawling out of him.  
Draco takes in a sharp breath, still not looking at Harry, he begins to talk quietly, without much emotion.  
“I moved here after the war, I couldn’t stand to be in Britain any longer, I was cursed at and spit at when in public. When I was 16 my parents gifted me a townhouse, the Ministry took most of what my parents had, but I was able to keep this, because it was in my name and not my fathers. I was able to live comfortably, I had a vault from my mother, the Black side of the family, so again, the Ministry was unable to take it.” He paused to sip at his wine. “My father died 2 years ago, and all of a sudden, people were very interested in me. Friends and acquaintances of his came out of the woodwork, they blackmailed me, took over my townhouse, slowly sucked money from me. If you thought Voldemort was a piece of work, you should meet some guys I know.” He laughs drily. “About 3 months ago they finally could take no more from me. I have no one to go to. My mother has next to nothing, my friends cut ties with me, I have no other relatives left living. The authorities… well I attempted to go to the local authorities, and they were under the impression that the ‘death eater vermin’ should receive no help, so that was a joke. They snapped my wand and I’ve been living in a homeless shelter, every week or so, one of my ‘acquaintances’ finds me and tries to see if they can get more from me, surely my father had money hidden away in the untraceable Romanian caves, or couldn’t I get ‘mummy dearest’ to send me something. The only thing that saves her is no one knows where she’s living. Not even me. I can send her a letter, but it’s through a Owl Post Box. When they’re sure I won’t give them anything, they beat me. Every time it gets worse. They dumped me in that alley, told me to try to get away, they were going to go get something to eat, but would surely kill me when they got back.” He huffs out a laugh. “Imagine, getting a quick bite so that you have the energy for murder. The thing is, I was ready, I couldn’t see a way out, I told you before, I tried to Avada myself, I got a spectacular bloody nose out of it, but that was it. I’m still not sure why you’re bothering, or what I have to live for, but I do find myself happy for each day I open my eyes.” He turns, finally and looks at Harry, a haunted, grey eyed gaze. “I figure it’s your disgusting Gryffindor positive outlook rubbish that’s infiltrated my brain, do you think it could be a disease?” His face creases into a grin, as Harry tosses his napkin at him.  
“That’s awful Draco, honestly, I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.”  
“Isn’t that me?”  
Harry laughs ruefully, “maybe when we were 16, but I haven’t hated you, or anyone for a very long time. We grew up way too fast and I learned that there was no time for hate, when at any moment, your whole life could end.”  
Draco grunts into his wine. “Merlin, alcohol makes us introspective.”  
Harry laughs and raises his glass in a salute before draining it down.

Harry pushes Draco back down the hall to his room, he moves the chair beside the bed and bends down to slip an arm around Draco’s shoulder to lift him up. Draco raises an arm and brushes his fingers over Harry’s cheek.  
“For what it’s worth, I’m starting to be glad that you found me before they did.” He slips a hand behind Harry’s head and tugs him down a bit. Their lips meet in a soft, brief kiss. Shocked green eyes, meet determined grey. Harry shakes his head and pulls his head sharply back.  
“I think, perhaps, we’ve had a bit too much to continue.. Tonight.” Harry says quietly as he supports Draco enough so he can stand and then sit on the edge of the bed. Silently and efficiently he helps Draco change into sleeping clothes, both their faces red, they glance to each other and then quickly look away. They finish up and Harry leaves for his room, spelling the lights off as he goes.  
Harry thinks on this development for a while. He's attracted to the blond, but doesn't feel he can act on it as his Healer. Hopefully Draco will be amenable to waiting. He goes to sleep with his thoughts full of soft lips and intense grey eyes.

“Good morning, sorry I'm a bit later than usual, I wanted to floo call some people first thing.”. Harry says after he knocks and enters Draco's room.  
Draco grunts from the chair.  
“Oh great! You're up already. How do you feel?”  
“Fine.” Draco responds shortly.  
“Really? Because I felt slightly awful this morning. Too much wine you know. But I had some of this and now feel much better.” He produces a vial of hangover potion and dangles it in front of the surely man. He realizes he's babbling a bit, but seeing a rumpled Draco after a romantic encounter the night before has left his heart racing a bit and his cock half hard. But he wants to talk about the hippogriff in the room, so he gathers his courage and says:   
“I'll trade you some of this,” he wiggles the bottle, “for some uncomfortable conversation.”  
Draco lets out a loud put upon sigh, “Gryffindors.. fine, but potion first.” He reaches out his hand and Harry places the vial in the open palm, a small zing of energy travels up his arm as the other man's skin touches his. He tips back the potion and drinks it all down. Closing his eyes for a few moments until he feels better. Opening them he stares unblinking at Harry.

“Right. Gryffindor.” Harry grins slightly and Draco snorts. “I think your extremely fit, and I'm attracted to you, but I'm your Healer and I feel the need to have you healed and have no more medical need of me, before we attempt to go forward.”  
“Circe Potter, go forward, you speak as if you'd date me.” Draco breaks eye contact and stares out the window. “What if I was looking for a one off? It's been a very long time since I've been near someone I find appealing after all.” He glanced nervously at Harry, who is sitting on the bed, before flicking his eyes back out the window.  
“Are you? Wait, don't answer that. I don't do one offs so if that's what you're looking for it still wouldn't work. Besides, why wouldn't I date you? You're fit, slightly funny, you find me attractive. Winning so far.”  
Draco looks back to Harry, his face angry. “Yeah, date the poor death eater. No friends, no money, no connections, a few mob wizards after me, yeah, I'm a real catch.”  
Harry reaches over and takes hold of one of Draco’s hands in both of his. He makes eye contact to show his sincerity. “I think you’re a catch. You’re intelligent, strong, a great conversationalist. Money, connections? What do those matter? I’ll admit, the last is a bit troublesome. But I have a few ideas about that too. Don’t devalue yourself. We’ll go over this again once you’re all healed.”   
He stands up and rubs his hands together. “Great talk, let's go see what Hildi has for breakfast.”  
Draco huffs out a laugh. “You dolt, it’s her day off, since she didn’t get one when I was sick.” Draco let out a genuine laugh at Harry’s face as it fell.  
“Damn, guess I’ll have to cook then. Poor you.”

In the end, breakfast was fine. Then Harry took a floo call, in a locked and warded room, prompting Draco to ask what it was about, which Harry replied it was confidential. 

By the end of the second week, Draco is completely off all potions, he’s able to move around with only the use of a cane. Harry is pleased, and suggests a party to celebrate.  
“Oh yes, a party, you, me and Hildi, a great time had by all, tell me, will Hildi be bringing the party hats? Or should I?” Draco drawls sarcastically.  
Harry smiles mysteriously. “I’ll provide them, tomorrow at 7, I’ll be gone most of the day, but Hildi will be around. Need to gather party supplies after all.”

Draco mopes around the house for most of the next day, he feels morose without the bright light that is Harry Potter around. He brands himself a fool and heads to the patio to get some warmth.

Seven arrives and Potter is waiting outside the sitting room doors as Draco slowly makes his way up.  
“Good evening Sir, can I show you to your table?” He asks jokingly as he holds out a garish pink sparkly party hat.  
Draco raises a sardonic eyebrow but reaches out to take the hat.  
The dark haired man puts his hand on the door knob. “Just… Don’t be mad okay?”  
“Potter…. What?” But Harry is swinging the door open and he’s hearing a course of ‘SURPRISE’.  
He stumbles into the room ungracefully and looks around. The first person he sees in Pansy, second is his mother. His mother? Out from her hidey hole? There’s Blaise, Theo, Greg and Millicent. Astoria and Daphne Greengrass are here, and mysteriously Granger and Weasley, granted, they are standing at the back, away from the crowd, but still.  
He looks back at Potter, and he’s biting his lip in that appealing way, nervous to see Draco’s response.  
Suddenly there’s noise, his Mother is hugging him. Pansy is hollering, Greg is wiping his eyes, is he crying?  
After some explanations - from Potter, and his friends. He slowly starts to understand. After Draco had said his friends -dumped- him, he remembered an article in the Quibbler and a sign in a coffee shop. ‘HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WIZARD? MISSING, DRACO MALFOY’. His friends hadn’t cut ties, the mob wizards had taken control of his post and manipulated everyone, but they never felt convinced of the split. 3 hours later everyone was getting sleepy and were sat around the room on various pieces of furniture. They had seemingly gotten all caught up.  
“So, I get why Potter invited you all round. By why get the golden trio together?” He looked around, but the trio in question weren’t in the room.  
“Well,” Pansy started, “by the sounds of it, he’s trying to figure out a plan. Get you out of the spotlight of those mob wizards.”  
“Ah. I guess that explains it then.” Draco’s brow furrows and he scratches his nose.  
His Mother stands. “Darling, I have a bit of a journey to get home, so I must be off. And I’m afraid I must steal a few of your friends to get there.” Draco stands as well and they embrace again. “I will see you soon I hope.” She whispers in his ear.  
He smiles. The rest of his friends give their goodbyes, their promises of keeping in touch as soon as ‘this whole mess’ is taken care of. Once they’re all gone he goes looking for the rest of the party. He’s walking toward the patio, and he hears the three friends talking. He pauses when he hears Granger talking in concerned tones.  
“Harry, are you sure? You aren’t just invested because you spent so much time getting him back to health?” Her face is in shadow, but he can see Weasley’s face twisted into concern and nodding along.  
“I have full confidence that not only does he deserve a second chance, he deserves my attention as well. And since he’s being a git, and listening to us, we should only say nice things now.” Harry turns his head and smirks and Draco, who has the decency to blush as he joins the three on the patio.  
“I just came to say, everyone has left.” He says sheepishly as he sits.  
“Kick over that footstool, would you Ron?” Harry asks.  
“But I’m using the footstool!” He complains loudly.  
Harry smiles sweetly, “And you weren’t nearly paralyzed last week, so don’t be an ass, and let Draco put his feet up.”  
Ron kicks the stool over, Draco gives him a nod in thanks as he puts his feet up and sighs.  
Granger opens her mouth and starts spewing off a plan, to be honest, Draco doesn’t catch ½ of it, but she sounds so confident that he agrees and answers questions almost automatically. About an hour later Harry sends the two home, then he helps Draco up and they walk slowly to his room. They pause at the door.  
“Are you mad?”  
“I was at first, but I got over it. I don’t much like surprises though. Could you keep them to a minimum in the future?” He looks up at Harry and Merlin, he’s biting his lip again.  
“There’s just one more…” Draco’s eyebrow raises as Harry continues, “but it’s really small! I hope it’ll be okay. I’m going to go. Away, down the hall. To my bed.” He shakes his dark head of hair. “Anyways, goodnight.”   
Draco cautiously opens the door. Nothing is amiss, though something is on his bed. He walks over and picks up a folder of papers. The note on front says.   
‘Healer H. Potter discharges the patient on the 14th day of his treatment. See inside for history and discharge instructions.’

Draco smiles and nearly goes to find Potter, Harry, eager to continue their discussion from a week ago. But he’s so tired. In the end he changes and climbs into bed. 

 

Conclusion:  
Auror R. Weasley leads a raid in conjunction with the British and Spanish Wizarding ministries. They successfully round up all the Mob Wizards that were bothering Draco.

Unspeakable H. Granger reverses some of the restitution money given to the Ministry so that Narcissa and Draco have a small, but adequate stipend to live on.

Healer H. Potter continues to work at St. Mungo’s but he no longer works such long hours. Getting out of bed is still hard, but for different reasons.

Draco Malfoy moves in with Harry after a few months of dating, stating that someone needs to be around to ensure Harry relaxes, and Draco is exceptionally good at getting Harry to relax.


End file.
